The Ole Switcheroo
by Sith Happens
Summary: Sorry guys! This is the actual *FULL* story. I feel like such a jerk! In answer to Kisses' challenge... Rated M for slashy goodness and the flagrant use of the word underpants! haha


**A/N: This is REALLY in answer to a challenge presented to me by A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. We were talking one night and after a very funny conversation, this idea came up. I hope it is to her liking.**

**Hugs, the dangerously cheesy Sithy **

It was extremely dark when the brothers dressed that morning. They had to leave before sunrise to find the gangsters at their designated meeting place. Murphy for one never knew that bad men would get up so early, but he guessed maybe evil never slept. He loved to sleep though, when he wasn't killing in the name of the Lord or wrapped around his brother's naked body betwixt the sheets. In fact, the night before had ended that way, with them de-clothing each other in a fit of passion. Now it was rather hard for them to find their clothes. But since they were brothers, a few shared articles didn't much matter.

They had to wait, crouched behind some boxes in a warehouse while the mobsters made their deals. It wasn't until everyone was about to leave, that the Saints made their presence known. Shots rang out, and bodies were hitting the floor left and right. By the time it all ended, and the MacManus twins were the only ones left standing, the sun had risen. They hurriedly crossed the arms of all the dead and placed pennies over their eyes. Then, they quickly left the warehouse to get something to eat.

Killing evil men can make a person very hungry. Especially when there's so many evil men and so few people there to kill them. This being the case, each brother had a plate piled high with food that they ate in silence. The only communication between them was a glance here and there. But even after their plates were emptied and cleared away, each brother knew the other's hunger wasn't completely sated. With another quick glance, Connor left the table and headed toward the back of the diner.

Murphy threw enough money down on the table to cover the bill and the tip before following his brother's lead, giving it just a few minutes so no one would be suspicious. He got back there and found the door to the men's restroom. Hand hovering over the knob, he was about to turn it when it flew open and Connor pulled him inside. Murphy barely had enough time to recognize it as a one-person bathroom, one that didn't have any other stalls or toilets, before the lighter twin was pressing him back against the door and covering his mouth with a demanding kiss.

"Yer lips taste like bacon," Murphy chuckled a bit when Connor gave him a moment to breathe.

With a slightly smug grin, he retorted "Ye love it."

"Aye, fuck yeah I do," Murphy countered, grabbing the sides of his brother's face and kissing him hard. Twisting, the darker twin pinned his brother to the wall, licking and tasting his lips. There was a gentle sliding sound and click, indicating that Connor had had the presence of mind to lock the door. Murphy was determined that soon Connor wouldn't be able to think about anything at all.

They peeled each others' shirts off, warring slightly over who got to bite and suckle at who's skin first. Murphy eventually won, pressing Connor firmly back against the wall, sliding his lips down the sun-kissed torso and abs of his brother. The pop of a button and slide of a zipper, and Murphy's tongue was tasting at the skin just below his brother's navel, pulling denim away from flesh. That's when Murphy noticed something strange, something that made him pause in his careful ministrations to giggle.

"Conn," he tried to hold his laughter back. "What're ye doin' in me underpants?"

"Huh?" Connor's was almost a desperate cry of frustration after the sudden cease in pleasure. He glanced down with darkened eyes at his brother and quickly caught on. The lighter twin was wearing a pair of white boxers with bright red hearts on them, a pair that was most definitely Murphy's since Connor had decided they were the ugliest things he had ever seen his brother wear. That of course meant Murphy always wore them, just so Connor would take them off him. Licking his dry lips, Connor finally answered "Must've accident'ly slipped 'em on in the dark this mornin'."

Out of curiosity, and much to Connor's annoyance, Murphy stood and undid his own jeans. Pulling them down a bit, Murphy could see blue striped fabric beneath, most definitely Connor's with it's practical, yet still aesthetically pleasing design. The darker twin couldn't help but laugh now. "Oi, an' I'm in yers Conn. No wonder I've felt so restricted taday. These things are much too tight fer me friend 'ere."

"I'll show ye tight, ye fucker," Connor growled, having already seen where Murphy was going with his comment.

Pushing away from the wall, the lighter twin grabbed his brother into a headlock. Murphy struggled to get free, both wrestling around a bit for dominance. They ended up on the floor, both kneeling while Connor had his twin in a submission-hold, arms raised in the air and held securely in the crooks of Connor's arms as the lighter twin put presser on the back of Murphy's neck. He didn't press too hard though. It wasn't meant to hurt, just immobilize.

"D'ye give up," he hissed into Murphy's ear. "D'ye admit yer not the older of us?'

Murphy, despite the position he was in, refused to submit that easily. Trying to raise his head in defiance, he pressed his knees into the tile floor and thrust his hips back against his brother's, adding a bit of a squirm when they made contact. "Guess ye'll have ta prove it then, eh?"

Connor released his brother slowly, allowing Murphy to settle fully on the ground on his hands and knees. He pressed his hips more firmly against Murphy's, letting the other know just how aroused he was. The act alone sent a shiver up the darker twin's spine, Connor bending to brush his lips over pale skin inked with the image of the archangel Michael casting down Lucifer. Murphy bowed his head as Connor's chest pressed against his back. Fingers curling against the tile, the dark one thrust his hips back, begging for more. Lips brushing against the curve of his ear had him arching his back and mewling softly.

With an ease born of much practice and sheer longing, Connor removed both their boxers and pressed his exposed arousal between the folds of his beloved brother's skin. A gentle moan tumbled from Murphy's lips as his brother's adoring fingers reached around him to brush down his chest before settling over his fast-growing erection with long, slow strokes.

--

The floor of a men's bathroom is no place for brothers to lay basking in each others' orgasmic bliss. After several moments of trying to get their breathing under control, the twins dressed quickly and left the bathroom and diner all together. They were half-way to the car when Connor shook his head with a sigh.

"Fuck," he chuckled lightly. "I think we're each of us still wearin' the other's underpants."

Murphy shrugged with a mischievous grin. "Ah, well. Maybe we can find a quiet place on the way home where we can switch back."

--

**A/N: I know, I know, Sithy's terrible! But that's all you get for this one. I still love you all though, very much, otherwise I wouldn't write the slashy goodness for you, see? : )**


End file.
